


incalescent

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cockwarming, Commander kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: “Is that how I should address you the rest of the evening?” you teased, tipping your head to the side as you watched his amber eye darken slightly.“The name’s Wolffe,” he replied, his gaze flickering down to your mouth before continuing, “but you can call me Commander if you like.”
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	incalescent

INCALESCENT

For what felt like the thousandth time that evening, you questioned what you were doing in this noisy, cramped cantina. You had let Keela drag you out to 79’s despite your protests that you were perfectly content to have a night in with some mediocre Holofilm and a glass of Corellian wine, but midway through your first drink, she’d caught the eye of a handsome soldier and promptly abandoned you to join him on the opposite end of the bar. So there you were, stuck with a tall glass of Blackmoon ale you had planned on sipping at your leisure while the two of you surveyed the room, debating over whether to leave once you finished it. 

You didn’t begrudge Keela for ditching you, but you were certainly going to remind her the next time she attempted to solicit you for wing-woman duties that she clearly didn’t need any help from you. Sliding off your barstool, you retreated into a corner and took a long sip of ale, watching with mild interest as she leaned in and ran a hand over the man’s buzzcut, tracing the Aurebesh tattooed onto his scalp. It gave you an odd twinge of jealousy, the way he leaned into her touch, and you found yourself longing to feel that charge in the air, the breathless moment when you realized _ oh, this is happening. _

Finishing the last of your ale, you set the glass down and cast your gaze over the room, settling on a lone figure seated in the opposite corner. He seemed to be the only person in the entire cantina without company besides you, and you hesitated for a moment, wondering if he wanted to keep it that way. But then he turned to you slightly, as if he could feel you staring at him, and you found yourself weaving your way across the floor until you had stopped just short of his table. As his eyes flickered up to yours, one a deep amber and the other a pale blue cybernetic that illuminated the jagged pink scar running through it, you realized you hadn’t thought to prepare any sort of opening line. And now too much time had passed, his brow furrowing slightly as he waited for you to say something. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” he finally prompted with a frown, and your cheeks heated with embarrassment as you tried to string together a response. 

“Mind if I join you?” you asked, wincing slightly as he gave an indifferent shrug.

_ Maker _ , you were really off your game tonight. You had half a mind to turn around, head straight back to the bar and do as many shots as it took to forget the entire debacle. Or maybe just go home before you made an even bigger fool of yourself. But then something in his expression softened slightly as he pulled out the chair for you, and you felt yourself relax as you sank into it gratefully.

“So,” he began, tilting his head to the side as he considered you, “any particular reason for joining me?” 

“You looked like you could use some company,” you grinned, and he gave an amused scoff, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Maybe I wanted to be alone,” he replied, and you shook your head, undeterred. 

“No one goes to a cantina to be alone,” you told him, reveling in the small huff of laughter you got in return.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, setting his glass back down and watching you intently, the stern lines of his face relenting.

“So is this your usual play then? Come by yourself and wait for someone else to make the first move?” you asked, and the corner of his mouth tugged up slightly.

“Maybe,” he answered, smirking at you over the rim of his glass before taking a sip.

“How’s that working out for you?” you continued, and he seemed to mull it over for a moment before responding.

“Seems to be working out pretty well,” he said, his gaze lingering on you just long enough to bring a pleasurable warmth to your chest before he added, “Better than coming with a friend and getting ditched.”

“Who says that wasn’t my plan all along?” you countered, and he laughed.

“An interesting strategy,” he commented, and you grinned at him.

“But in this case, an effective one,” you pointed out, and he considered you for a long moment, a smile playing on his lips.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked finally, and you nodded at his.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” you told him, watching as he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he gestured at his glass.

“ You want to try it first?” he questioned, and you shook your head.

“I trust your judgment,” you replied, and you caught the pleased look on his face before he turned to catch the attention of one of the waitress droids flitting about the room, swiveling back toward you after requesting a glass of something called ne’tra gal. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of you as you waited for your drink, and he reclined in his chair, rolling his shoulders back as his gaze drifted across the cantina. The motion caused his black shirt to strain across his broad chest, and you didn’t bother to hide your appreciative look, letting your eyes travel over the planes of muscle before moving up to his face. He watched as you took in the slight shadow of stubble on his chin, gripped by the sudden urge to reach out and run your fingertips over it, to trace the curve of his mouth with your thumb. You couldn’t hear over the pounding electronic music, but you could have sworn his breath hitched as you finally made your way back to his eyes, and then you felt it. I t thrummed through you, electrifying the air between you, that definitive moment of realization that  _ oh, this is happening _ .

You were snapped out of your reverie by the WA-7 setting down your drink with a chirpy “enjoy!” before wheeling away, and you raised it in the direction of your companion. He clinked his glass against yours, watching intently as you took your first sip, and you blinked in surprise. Something about his demeanor had made you certain his drink of choice would be something strong and bitter but this was malty and sweet, and you were already thinking about how his kiss would taste the same. 

“It’s good,” you told him, and he gave a huff of laughter.

“You sound surprised,” he replied, raising an eyebrow at you. “I thought you said you trusted my judgment?”

“It’s not what I expected is what I meant,” you clarified, grinning at him and taking another sip.

“And what did you expect?” he asked, looking at you over the rim of his glass with a knowing expression.

“Something less...sweet,” you answered eventually, watching as his mouth curved up slightly, stopping just shy of a smile.

“And why’s that?” he continued, his voice dropping low enough that you had to lean in to hear him over the music.

“Well, you don’t look all that sweet,” you told him, your breath catching as his knee brushed against yours underneath the table.

“I’m not,” he said simply, and you felt scintillas of heat shooting up your body from where his leg rested against yours.

You were about to respond when a soldier approached and gave your companion a respectful nod, murmuring “Evening, Commander,” as he passed by.

“Is that how I should address you the rest of the evening?” you teased, tipping your head to the side as you watched his amber eye darken slightly.

“The name’s Wolffe,” he replied, his gaze flickering down to your mouth before continuing, “but you can call me Commander if you like.” 

You bit down on your lower lip, one hand slipping under the table to grip his sturdy thigh, appreciating the way his muscles flexed beneath the coarse material of his uniform.

“Would you like that?” you asked quietly, trailing further up his leg as you went on, “giving me orders?” 

He caught your wrist suddenly, his fingers warm against your skin as he pinned your hand to the side of your chair.

“That depends. Are you going to listen?” he questioned, and the sternness in his voice coupled with the heat of his touch made you almost dizzy with want.

“Yes, sir,” you told him, savoring the way his composure momentarily faltered at your use of the honorific. 

“Good,” he murmured, taking a sip of his drink and slowly loosening his grip on you until your hand hung limply by your side, your skin lamenting the loss of him.

“Can I touch you again, Commander?” you asked softly, and he nodded, watching as you reached up to his face, his lips parting slightly in response to your fingertips curling beneath his jaw. 

He was silent as you swept over his cheekbone with the pad of your thumb, tracing over the mark that split through his dark brow and continuing down to where it faded into lightly stubbled skin.

“I like your scar,” you told him earnestly, and he leaned in so that you could feel his warm breath tickling your ear before murmuring,

“I’ve got others I could show you.”

  
  
\---  
  


The unfinished glasses of ne’tra gal had been abandoned on the table as the two of you rose almost in tandem, his hand gripping yours tightly as he wove you through the cantina and to the landing dock to hail an air taxi. You gave your address to the pilot a little too breathlessly, flushing as you climbed into the backseat beside Wolffe, your fingers interlaced with his as his thumb rubbed absent circles against your skin. The way his frame seemed to dominate the space transfixed you, and you couldn’t help but spread your palm out against his, comparing how large his hands were in comparison to yours. He looked down at you, his mouth curved up at the corner, and you silently cursed Coruscant and it’s congested skylanes for keeping you from getting him into your bed and learning what the rest of him felt like pressed against you.

By the time you reached your destination, you nearly leaped out of the taxi in your haste to get inside, settling up with the pilot as quickly as you could before inputting your entrance code and pulling Wolffe into the hall. Your fingers fumbled on the keypad for your apartment, your breath hitching as he snaked an arm around your waist and dipped down to kiss the side of your neck, his mouth hot and needy. The door slid open and you stumbled forward across the threshold, turning to face him and tipping your head back as he sucked at your throat, pulling a moan from deep in your chest. He pushed the straps of your dress off, kissing down to the juncture of your shoulder and giving an experimental bite that left you gasping out in surprise.

“Too much?” he rumbled against your skin, glancing up in concern as you shook your head fervently.

“No, just--I really want to kiss you. Please,” you told him, your cheeks warming as he looked at you for a long beat before nodding.

“Because you asked so politely,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to your collarbone before gripping the backs of your thighs and lifting you against the door so that you were level with him, your legs instinctively winding around his middle.

He waited for you to close the distance, yielding to the first brush of your lips against his before bringing one hand up to cup the back of your head and deepening the kiss. Your fingers wove through his close-cropped hair, nails dragging lightly over his scalp as he licked into your mouth, and you tasted the sweet maltiness of ale on his tongue as it dragged against yours. It was nearly too aggressive, and when he drew back to catch your lower lip between his teeth it stung but you liked the almost unpracticed way he kissed you because it made you feel like maybe you were being given something he didn’t often share. 

“This why you brought me home, pretty girl?” he asked, ducking down and nipping at the skin just below your ear. “To kiss me?” 

You whined in response, eliciting a low laugh from him as he came back up to kiss you again, his lips crushing against yours.

“Not just to kiss you, Commander,” you told him breathlessly as you broke apart once more, and he let out a low groan, his hand skimming up your thigh.

“What else do you want, little one?” he questioned in a low voice, the timbre of it reverberating through you and sending heat pooling between your legs.

“I’ll take whatever you give me, sir,” you replied innocently, your teeth digging into your swollen lower lip as he uttered a soft curse.

“Yes you will,” he ground out, carefully lowering you to the ground and bringing one hand between your thighs, one of his fingers pressing through the thin material of your underclothes to rub against your clit. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you? Going to behave yourself so I keep touching you the way you want me to, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes, sir,” you choked out, a disappointed noise welling up in your throat as he pulled away to drag the hem of your dress up and peel it off, letting it fall to the floor beside you. 

“So pretty,” he mumbled, taking in the sight of you for a long moment before ridding you of the rest and gathering you up into his arms once more. 

Carrying you over to the bed, he set you down on the edge and kicked off his boots before reaching to untuck his shirt from his trousers.

“Wait,” you blurted out, flushing slightly as he gave you a questioning look before pressing on, “Can I undress you, Commander?” 

He hesitated, his expression as close to uncertain as you had seen it over the course of the evening before giving a single nod and you rose to your feet, gripping the front of his shirt in your hands. You pushed it up as high as you could on his torso before he sank down on one knee and lifted his arms overhead to allow you to pull it off of him. After doing the same with his undershirt, you leaned back for a moment, unable to stop the words spilling over your lips as you took in the sight of him. 

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” you told him, reveling in the way his mouth curved into a small smile as he stood, before beginning to fumble with his belt. 

Your fingers refused to cooperate, and he watched you with a glimmer of amusement in his eye before gently taking your wrists and bringing your hands to your sides. 

“Let me do that, little one,” he murmured, deftly unfastening it before casting it beside his shirt and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers and dragging them down with his underclothes. 

You almost wanted to protest when he pressed you down against the mattress, wanting to just  _ look  _ at him for as long as he would let you. But then his lips were on yours again, and his skin was so warm where it met yours, and whatever objections you had were quickly forgotten as he gave you another taste of ne’tra gal, his tongue sliding against yours. He braced himself over you on one forearm, his free hand sliding down your abdomen and cupping between your thighs as you moaned into his mouth. 

“What’s that, pretty girl?” he questioned, drawing back to look at you. “You need something?”

Nodding, you bit your lip and ground down against his hand before he pulled it away and slapped your inner thigh sharply.

“Use your words,” he commanded, fixing you with a stern gaze, and you felt yourself become impossibly slicker, aching for him. 

“Please touch me, sir,” you whispered, almost crying out with relief as his hand returned, fingertips brushing against you. 

“You’ll have to be more specific,” he admonished, drawing away again with a smirk, and you let out a whine, frustrated tears welling up in your eyes. 

“ _ Please _ , Commander,” you begged, arching up towards him. “I need your fingers inside me, please--” 

He let out a hum of approval, his fingertips sliding against your slickness before pushing a broad finger into you, drawing a moan from deep in your belly as he buried it to the knuckle.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he asked quietly, and your attempt at a response was abruptly cut off as he began to move.

“No--no, sir,” you forced out, gasping as his thumb brushed over your clit, beginning to rub a pattern against it as you ground down into his hand. “Maker--feels so good,”

“Can you take another?” he questioned, rendering you incapable of answering as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you while he went on, “you can do it, pretty girl, let me see how well you’ll take me.”

Something between a curse and a moan fell from your lips at his words, and you nodded before remembering his directive.

“Yes, please,” you stuttered out, squeezing your eyes shut as he slid a second finger inside you, curling them slightly. “ _ Oh _ \-- you feel so good, Commander, so good--”

“That’s right, pretty girl, you’re taking me so well,” he murmured, stilling everything except his thumb as it worked insistently against your clit. “I want you to use my hand now, show me how you want to be fucked.” 

Pushing back off the bed, he took you gently by the neck, his palm resting lightly against your throat as you came to straddle his other hand, fingers still buried inside of you. Gripping his shoulder, you ground down on him, slowly circling your hips at first and moaning as you began to move up and down on his slickened fingers. His jaw was taut as he watched you, teeth gritted, and you bit down on your lower lip, using your free hand to tease your nipples.

“Does that feel good, little one?” he rumbled, his gaze flickering down your body before coming back up to your eyes as you nodded. “You want me to touch you like that when I fuck you?” 

His thumb pressed against your clit harder, pulling a moan from the back of your throat, and you nodded fervently.

“Yes,  _ please _ , Commander,” you gasped out, your movements becoming more erratic as you felt yourself beginning to clench around his fingers. “Please--”

“I want you to cum first,” he ground out, gripping your neck a little tighter. “Be a good girl and show me how pretty you look when you cum all over my fingers.”

You felt tears spilling over as you squeezed your eyes shut, your entire body tautening and then unraveling, a broken plea on your lips as you came for him. 

“Such a good girl,” he purred, releasing you and withdrawing his hand from between your legs as you fell back against the mattress with a quiet sob. 

Standing at the edge of the bed, he leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss to your lips as he reached between your bodies to palm himself, coating himself in your slickness. As he nudged against your entrance, you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, gazing down the planes of your body to watch him. He gave you a questioning look, and you held it for a moment, licking your lips.

“I want to watch you fill me up,” you told him, your breath hitching ever so slightly at the way his jaw clenched. “Please, Commander,” you added, and he groaned through gritted teeth before pushing into you slowly.

You watched as he buried himself inside of you inch by inch, spreading your legs out further as he stretched you open. 

“Fuck,” you gasped out as he settled within you, feeling impossibly, deliciously full of him. “Oh, Maker, you’re so  _ big _ \--”

He ground out a soft curse at that, dragging out of you slowly before pressing you back down against the bed and gripping your hips as he pushed into you again. Winding your legs around him, you swore as his hips jutted against yours, each thrust seeming to force the air from your lungs. One of his hands skimmed up your belly to palm one of your breasts, pinching your nipple between two fingers and you whined out for him as he repeated his ministrations on the other.

“You feel so good,” you gasped out, reveling in the low moan that fell from his lips at your words, “so perfect--”

He stilled momentarily, pressing a messy kiss to your lips as you cradled the back of his head in your hands before he turned to the side, his voice rumbling against your ear.

“You looked so pretty riding my fingers,” he murmured, catching your earlobe between his teeth before continuing. “I want to watch you ride me like that, little one. Can you do that for me?” 

You caught him in another kiss, sliding your tongue against his and moaning into his mouth before drawing away. 

“Yes, Commander,” you replied, exhaling shakily as he pulled out of you and arranged himself on the bed beside you, bringing you on top of him. 

Straddling him between your knees, you slowly sank down onto him, giving yourself a moment to adjust to this new angle before beginning to move languidly. 

“Fuck, Commander, you’re so gorgeous like this,” you told him quietly, watching as his lips parted to allow a low groan to pass over them. 

One of his hands came to rest on your waist as you rode him, the other draped around your neck loosely before you took his wrist and sucked two of his fingers into your mouth. Moaning around them, you closed your eyes, feeling your thighs begin to shake slightly. His grip on you tightened, guiding you up and down, and you heard him stutter out a curse as you let his fingers drag back over your lips.

“You gonna cum for me, Commander?” you asked, and he nodded, his hips jutting up to meet yours, erratically now as he neared release. 

He thrust up into you messily, gritting his teeth, his fingertips digging into your side as he spilled inside of you. You brushed your thumb over his cheek affectionately, leaning down and kissing him as he sighed into your mouth. As you shifted slightly, his hand slipped down to your hip, holding you tightly in place.

“Stay there,” he ordered quietly, and you stilled, looking down at him in surprise. 

Pulling you back down for another kiss, he gently bit down on your lower lip before moving his lips to your ear and murmuring,

“I’m far from done with you for the night, pretty girl.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
